Lighted safety whips and masts, have been known in the art, and widely manufactured, for nearly forty years. A relatively small number of whip manufacturers produce such products for the retail consumer market. However, it is generally known that normal use of such devices may result in electrical connection problems on the safety whip. A lighted safety whip, for example, may encounter an electrical problem where a lamp socket is attached to the top of a supporting fiberglass rod, or where a mounting base is attached to the bottom of the safety whip, regardless of the particular manufacturer of the safety whip.
It has been observed that many of these lighted safety whips fail as a result of poor electrical connections at the top or bottom of the whip. Moreover, many failures have been known to occur even before the lighted safety whips are placed into service, or shortly thereafter. Generally, a failure at either of these electrical connective locations, at the mounting base or at the lamp socket, may cause the mounted lamp to flicker while in use or, worse yet, the lamp will not illuminate at all.
What is needed is an electrical attachment design, which overcomes problems of the current state of the art by providing an innovative electrical interface to insure a secure electrical mast connection, and by simplifying the fabrication of lighted safety whips.